The present invention relates to a control device for folding movement of a stroller, which can prevent the stroller from being accidentally folded to hurt the baby sitting in the stroller, and which can be operated very easily for making the stroller become foldable.
The safety of a stroller is regarded as an important matter by consumers besides the convenience and appearance. Safety standards of stroller are stipulated in many countries, and one of them is providing a safety means to a stroller so that the stroller won""t be accidentally folded to hurt the baby lying in it.
Therefore, it is main object of the present invention to provide a control device for folding movement of a stroller for preventing the stroller from being accidentally folded.
The control device of the present invention includes a housing member, an upper locking member and a lower locking member.
The housing member is connected to the handle of the stroller, and has a safety button movable along a horizontal elongated opening of an upper part of the housing. The safety button is biased to the center of the upper part by a spring, and has two downwards projecting stopping parts.
A control button is up and down movably passed through an opening of a lower part of the housing. The stopping parts will abut the tops of lateral protrusions of the control button to stop the control button from moving up when the safety button is moved to the center of the upper part by the spring.
The lateral protrusion each has an upright elongated hole. The control button has two pivotal bars having upper holes pivoted to a pivotal rod passing through the upright holes, and has a torsion spring associated with the upper portions of the pivotal bars for biasing same towards a middle ridge formed by two curved surfaces on an inner bottom of the control button. The curved surfaces push lower ends of the pivotal bars towards a respective edge of the control button when the control button is pushed up to an unlocking position under an disengage position of the safety button where the safety button separates from the tops of the lateral protrusions of the control button.
The upper unlocking members are movably connected to outer sides of the handle support rods of the stroller, and biased down by springs, and connected to a respective one of the lower ends of the pivotal bars by steel ropes. The lower locking members are pivoted to the rear support rods and the handle support rods of the stroller so that same can prevent the stroller from being folded when the upper locking members are biased down to engage the lower locking members. The upper locking members are lifted to disengage the lower locking members for the stroller to be folded when the control button is pushed up for the lower ends of the pivotal bars to pull the ropes.